Le voile des illusions
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Que se passe-t-il réellement lorsque Sirius, percuté de plein fouet par le sort lancé par Bellatrix dans la salle du ministère, traverse le voile ?


**La nuit derrière le voile**

Le sort me frappa en pleine poitrine. Je sentis mon corps s'engourdir immédiatement. Avant de basculer vers l'arrière, j'eus le temps de croiser le regard haineux de Bellatrix. Si la situation n'avais pas été aussi dramatique, j'en aurais ri. J'allais finir tué par ma propre cousine. Quelle ironie !

Ma tête traversa la texture soyeuse d'un voile auquel je tentais désespérément et vainement de me rattraper. Mon dos percuta le sol avec violence, m'assommant pour quelques secondes. Le voile face à moi était assez fin pour que je puisse observer la scène au ministère, la même que je venais de quitter. Soudain, la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'un peu plus tôt j'avais appelée James apparut devant mes yeux.

- Sirius !

- Harry !

- SIRIUS !

Je tentais de faire de grands gestes pour me faire repérer, mais mon filleul criait toujours au désespoir de l'autre côté. Il semblait que j'étais transparent à ses yeux. Mes mains se mirent frénétiquement à chercher la fin de ce voile, qui n'arrivait jamais. Alors Remus apparut à son tour derrière Harry et je sentis mon coeur recommencer à battre plus tranquillement. Si Remus était là, il allait me sauver.

- Il est mort, Harry.

Un pieux s'enfonça alors dans mes entrailles et ma tête se mit à tourner.

- LUNARD ! Je suis là !

Peut-être aurais-je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne m'entendrait pas, mais comment m'y résoudre ? Un rire s'éleva dans la salle du ministère et Harry tourna la tête vers Bellatrix, que de ma vie je n'avais jamais vue aussi joyeuse. Une plainte aiguë sortie de la gorge du fils de James alors qu'il se précipitait vers ma cousine. Courageuse comme je l'avais toujours connue, elle prit la fuite. Je repartis donc à la recherche du bout de ce voile sans fin, comme inconsciemment. Le sang battait à mes tempes. J'avais peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Harry, je voulais l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Je n'avais pas réussi à sauver le père, mais je me devais de protéger le fils.

Alors que Harry était sorti de mon champ de vision et que la bataille continuait sans moi, tout devient noir. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et des murmures s'élevèrent, tous plus horribles et plus plaintifs les uns que les autres. Je n'osais rouvrir les yeux que lorsque je sentis de la lumière sur mes paupières. J'avais quitté le ministère et me trouvait à présent dans une rue inconnue. Devant moi, toujours derrière ce voile, se tenaient James et Lily. Lui regardait vers moi alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari. Ils devaient avoir à peinne vingt ans, semblaient heureux et rayonnants. Pourtant, alors qu'il me fixait, les yeux de James avaient perdu de leur éclat et de leur couleur.

- James...

Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'avais presque oublié tous les détails qui le différenciaient de Harry. Je les retrouvais alors qu'il restait toujours immobile face à moi, me permettant de le redécouvrir. Notre relation avait toujours été bien plus forte qu'une simple amitié. Les maraudeurs étaient un groupe, mais à nous deux nous en formions déjà un. Entre nous ça avait été fusionnel, comme s'il nous suffisait de nous regarder pour nous comprendre, de nous écouter pour nous aimer.

Mes jambes se plièrent d'elles-même et me dictèrent de marcher à sa rencontre. Je traversais le voile avec une facilité déconcertante, mais chaque fois que j'en avais franchi un, un seconde se déroulait devant moi. Et James ne me voyait pas. Je le compris quand je remarquai que ses yeux ne me regardaient finalement pas mais étaient posés quelque part derrière moi, quelque part où il n'y avait rien.

- James, regarde-moi ! JAMES ! Je suis là ! C'est Patmol, ton Patmol ! Regarde-moi, James...

Je me mis à courir, tendant les bras vers lui, mais la succession de voiles ne finissait jamais. James me tourna alors le dos, et j'eus beau courir toujours plus vite, je ne le rattrapais pas. Il devint de plus en plus petit, pour finir par disparaître.

Tout devint noir à nouveau. Une peur sourde s'insinua dans mes entrailles. J'étais abandonné par la personne qui dans ma vie avait le plus compté. Et puis il revint. Plus jeune, et à nouveau accompagné.

James avait passé amicalement un bras autour des épaules de Remus et, de sa main inoccupée, il ébouriffait ses cheveux. A leurs côtés un Peter de dix-sept ans encore pur et non corrompu riait, les pieds dans l'eau, envoyant des éclaboussures sur les deux garçons. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je voyais Remus aussi heureux. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai cette fossette qui se creusait au creux de la joue de Remus lorsqu'un véritable sourire ornait son visage. Je n'avais plus vu Remus sourire depuis tellement longtemps. La guerre, la trahison de Peter, la mort de James et de Lily nous avaient détruits tous les deux. Seulement, j'étais trop absorbé par mon propre chagrin que je n'avais pas su voir sa souffrance. J'avais abandonné un de mes meilleurs amis parce que je n'avais pas compris que je n'avais pas été le seul à être mort à moitié lorsque notre groupe inséparable s'est effrité.

Alors James a stoppé son geste sur la tête de Remus et m'a regardé. Cette fois-ci, il ne regardait plus derrière moi, il regardait mon fantôme. Et j'eus honte de ce que j'étais devenu, de mes cheveux longs et de ma barbe d'une semaine. J'étais diminué devant leur beauté. Puis James a murmuré quelque chose, comme une supplication...

- Viens... Viens... Viens...

Je savais que c'était vain, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me ruer sur le rideau pour tenter de le déchirer. Mais c'était impossible. Et la litanie continuait.

- Viens... Viens... Viens...

Je hurlais tout en tirant avec hargne sur le voile, et James me regardait encore. n'était pas mon James. Mon James serait venu m'aider. Pourtant je criais quand même, m'acharnant encore et encore sur ce tissu. Et mes trois amis s'éteignirent un à un. D'abord, Peter disparut. Puis Remus. La lumière qui éclairait James baissa à son tour.

- Attends ! James, attends-moi ! JAMES ! J'arrive !

Alors qu'il s'éteignait lui aussi, le voile céda enfin à mes agressions et se déchira. Je tombais sur un trou noir. M'attendant à entendre à nouveau les plaintes inconnues, je pressais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Mais rien ne vint.

Mon corps tomba alors mollement sur le sol et je me recroquevillais. J'avais peur. Les apparitions avaient toutes été pires les unes que les autres, et je ne voulais pas revoir quelqu'un que j'avais aimé. Surtout pas James.

Une petite voix s'éleva de l'obscurité. Elle m'était familière, pourtant j'étais incapable de deviner son propriétaire. Je retenais mon souffle.

- Sirius...

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine et les larmes me montèrent automatiquement aux yeux.

- Sirius...

J'aurai voulu me boucher les oreilles à nouveau mais mes mains refusaient de remonter vers mon visage. Une lumière très faible et à l'image de la lueur d'une bougie vacilla derrière le voile qui s'était reconstitué. Un visage que je ne connaissais que trop bien sortit alors des abîmes de l'obscurité. Regulus, mon petit frère, lorsqu'il n'avait encore que sept ans.

- Sirius... Sauve-moi...

Ceux qui nous connaissaient de Poudlard ne voyaient que la relation haineuse de nous partagions. J'étais chez les gryffondors, lui à serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nous séparer davantage ? Cependant, nous avions partagé nos années d'enfance ensemble.

Avant que je n'entre à l'école, j'avais toujours protégé Regulus. Contre mes parents, contre toute ma famille. Je les avais empêché de faire de lui ce qu'ils avaient fait de moi, e le battre pour des raisons inconnues, de le détruire psychologiquement pour faire de lui un homme comme eux. Je l'avais protégé du monde, puis j'avais dû partir. A mes onze ans, la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée et je l'avais abandonné dans cette maison maudite Déjà, quand j'étais rentré à la Noël, il était changé. J'avais eu beau l'amener ailleurs, faire mille pitreries pour le divertir, la petite flamme au fond de ses yeux d'enfant semblait avoir disparu.

- Sirius...

Chaque fois que je revenais, j'avais l'impressions de voir un fantôme. Lui-même disparaissait peu à peu pour ne devenir qu'un clône des idées de nos parents. J'avais fait la faute, à cette époque, de ne pas m'enfuir avec lui. Au bout d'un an et demi, alors que je comprenais enfin mon erreur, il commençait à collectionner tout ce qui se rapportait à Voldemort. J'ai su qu'il était perdu avant même de lui parler, parce qu'il avait perdu sur son visage tout ce qui faisait de luii un homme, un possesseur d'âme à part entière.

- Sirius... Sauve-moi..

C'était de ma faute si mon frère était devenu celui que tout le monde connaissait. J'en avais porté le poids toute ma vie. Alors que ses supplications continuaient, tournant en boucle indéfiniment, les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

- Sirius...

- Je suis désolé...

Et cette voix qui ne s'arrêtait pas, ce visage enfantin qui me fixait toujours de ses yeux larmoyants. Mon coeur s'effritait à chacune de ses paroles. J'avais fini par mes résigner : il m'avait été impossible de toucher James, tout comme je ne parviendrais pas à aider mon frère. J'étais coincé ici, pas vivant mais pas tout à fait mort, avec cette voix qui me rappelait chaque seconde la plus gosse erreur de ma vie.

- Je suis désolé...

A seulement quelques mètres de là, dans le monde des vivants, la bataille du ministère avait pris fin. Alors que Hermione Granger passait devant le voile qui avait emporté Sirius Black, elle entendit des murmures. De petites voix qui criaient, hurlaient, pourtant tout doucement. Et parmi elles, elle distingua une plainte. Très différente des autres, comme le cri d'un chien à l'agonie. En tendant l'oreille, elle parvint à comprendre.

- Je suis désolé...

Hermione poussa le rideau, pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur un mur vierge. Il n'y avait rien, ici. Pourtant, quand elle partir rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix qui recomptait ses troupes, elle l'entendit à nouveau.

- Je suis désolé...

Le murmure d'un chien à l'agonie. Ni tout à fait vivant, ni véritablement mort.


End file.
